¿quien es el siguiente?
by samu-kun
Summary: los 6 hermanos se vuelven a juntar para pasar las dos semanas juntos en la mansión de su padre, pero cosas extrañas y tenebrosas les pasara...-ajajaja...y...¿Quien es el siguiente en morir?-
1. la chica de ojos rosas

**por fin tengo mi cuenta, no voy a molestar a M neko-chan ya le pegue bastante XD**

* * *

 **La chica de ojos rosa**

son las 02:00pm y ciertas personas se preparan para irse a la mansión del "sujeto", cada año hacen lo mismo por obligación de sus madres

cuando todos ya están listos se van de sus casas, los trillizos, los dos mayores y el mas chico de todos los vienen a buscar en limosinas separadas

los primeros en llegar son reiji y shu, que bajan con sus ganas mirando todo a su alrededor con cara de aburrimiento, lo que le sigue después es subaru, que mira a sus "hermanos" para luego perderse por ahí, y por ultimo llegan los trillizos, laito, kanato y ayato, que vienen caminando con sus valijas, ya que tuvieron un problema con su transporte

los chicos entran a la mansión y llaman a su padre

-viejo!-gritan todos al unísono

-...-pero solo reciben silencio absoluto

se maldicen interiormente al ver que el hombre que vendría ser su padre no esta

-y ahora?-pregunta ayato

-hay que esperar a que aparezca, no tenemos de otra-le responde shu mientras se acuesta en el sillón

entonces cada uno empieza a desempacar sus cosas en sus respectivos cuartos

pasadas unas horas el cielo empieza a oscurecerse y el viento es cada vez mas fuerte, pero aun así todavía no hay ninguna señal de su padre, eso significa que van a estar ellos solos durante dos semanas

reiji, el segundo hijo, llama a los demás para avisarles de que la cena esta lista, así que todos bajan, se sientan y empiezan a comer tranquilamente, pero unos minutos después se escuchan gritos desgarradores de una chica, alarmados salen corriendo hacia el patio trasero, pero no ven nada y vuelven para la casa

-terminen de comer y-pero es interrumpido al escuchar que tocan la puerta, extrañados laito es el que se acerca a la puerta y la abre para dejar a la vista a una chica de ojos rosas, piel blanquecina, pelo rubio y muy alterada

-ayúdenme!-exclama mientras se tira encima del mayor de los trillizos, intentan calmarla pero es en vano

-el esta aquí-dice temblorosa

-el?-repite confuso el albino

-cálmate-le Pide del reiji

-chicos...miren-les llama la atención kanato y señala el cuerpo de la chica, todos miran y abren los ojos de la sorpresa al ver que esta manchada con sangre

* * *

 **bueno nos vemos luego**


	2. la advertencia

**bueno acá esta el nuevo cap, en los próximos capítulos van hacer mas largos (tengo problemas con mi compu)**

* * *

 **La advertencia**

Es ese momento todos se quedaron impactados al ver a la chica llena de sangre, preocupados le preguntan que le paso

La muchacha suspira pesadamente y empieza a contarles

-e-el….me quiere matar-dice con miedo

-que hay alguien tratando de matarte?-repite confuso

-si-contesta asustada

La rubia se empieza a mover por toda la mansión mirando las ventanas asegurándose de que no allá nadie afuera, los hermanos están tratando de tranquilizarla porque está muy alterada

Después de unos minutos la chica se tranquiliza. Los chicos preguntan su nombre

-mi nombre es yui mukami-dice al fin

-bien ahora otra pregunta, que hacías en nuestro patio?-le pregunta seriamente reiji

-m-me estaba escapando-

-de quién?-

-del asesino de mis hermanos-todos se ponen en estado de shock al oírlo

-todos ustedes están en peligro, si no se van en este instante estarán muertos al igual que mis hermanos-les advierte

-kanato llama a la policía, dile que tenemos a una loca en nuestra casa-le ordena reiji cansado

-si-emite y se va corriendo

-no estoy loca! Deben de creerme, él nos está viendo, si no se van todos van a morir!-y acto seguido empieza a correr a la puerta de entrada, los mira por última vez y sale del lugar

-...no hay señal!-dice el pelilila luego de unos segundos

-no importa, ya se fue, ahora a dormir-dice autoritariamente el de anteojos

los hermanos acatan la orden pero algunos están asustados por lo que dijo la chica

Todos se encuentran acostados en sus cómodas camas, pero apenas cierran los ojos ruidos extraños se empiezan a escuchar

shu, reiji y subaru ignoran los ruidos, pero los trillizos no, así que bajan lentamente por las escaleras, uno de ellos se da cuenta que la puerta se encuentra abierta, ayato da unos cuantos pasos para volverla a cerrar pero...

-*crack*-se rompe algo

-que fue eso?-pregunta laito con voz temblorosa

Los hermanos salen a la entrada de la mansión para ver de dónde se originó el ruido, al salir los trillizos ven algo que no podían creer...

* * *

 **espero que les allá gustado**


	3. interrogatorio

**interrogatorio**

Los hermanos se sorprenden al ver...

-q-que es eso?-pregunta con miedo

-...-ayato se acerca al cuerpo sin vida de una joven

-mierda-suelta el pelirojo al darse cuenta de quién es el cuerpo

-es de esa tipa no es así-más que una pregunta es una afirmación

-así es-le confirma su hermano

-entremos a la casa, avisemos a reiji, él se encargara-dice laito seriamente

Los tres entran, ayato se va con cara de traumado, kanato se va a avisarle a reiji y laito se queda pensativo

kanato corre hasta la pieza de reiji

-*toc toc*-

\- que está pasando ahora?-se pregunta mientas abre la puerta

-re..reiji necesitamos ayuda rápido!-le grita kanato a su hermano

-que paso kanato?-le pregunta reiji

-a-abajo ahí...-le intenta explicar

-no se te entiende nada-le dice irritado

-hay un cadáver allá abajo!-explota el pelilila

-...-solo tres segundos bastaron para que el otaku de las vajillas entienda-vamos-emite con seriedad

llegan a la entrada de la casa y rápidamente saca su celular, afortunadamente tiene señal y llama a la policía

Después de 20 minutos llegan los policías y todo un equipo de forenses, los hermanos no salen de la casa hasta que llegan

Pero cuando los policías llegan el cuerpo ya no está, solo quedo un rastro de sangre en el piso

-buenas noches, la familia sakamaki no?-pregunta alguien

-si-contesta reiji

-hola soy el agente shin-se presenta el de lentes

-yo soy reiji sakamaki el segundo hijo de tougo sakamaki

-ok y que fue lo que paso

reiji le cuenta todo al agente, mientras kanato está tratando de tranquilizar a ayato que quedo muy asustado, laito fue a ver lo que paso con el cuerpo desaparecido de la chica

-perdón pero necesito que me conteste unas preguntas y las características del cuerpo para identificar a la persona desaparecida-escucha laito

-si dígame agente c... -laito trata de leer la placa del policías

-así perdón mi nombre es carla tsukinami-se presenta- yo soy el detective a cargo de este caso-dice carla

-ok viste a la víctima?-

-si vino pidiendo ayuda y lo único que hicimos fue ignorarla debimos de a ver echo algo-dice laito con bronca

-...-

-no te perturbes por cosas como estas tú y tus hermanos no tuvieron la culpa pero si quieres que esto no se quede así necesito que me ayudes y me digas todo lo que puedas-

-bueno-

-me podes describir a la víctima?

-sí, ella era rubia de ojos rosas de tez blanca….. ella nos dijo su nombre era yui..yui mukami

-¡q…que!-grita carla al escuchar el nombre de la chica-imposible no puede ser ella

-nii-san tenemos que hablar-dice shin dirigiéndose a carla

Después de unos cuantos minutos shin y carla hasta ahora no podían entender que los sakamakis hayan visto a yui mukami

-están seguros de que ese era su nombre?-pregunta carla

-s.. Si porque ese fue el nombre que nos dijo-contesta ayato

-Imposible porque ella esta muerta desde haces 4 años

* * *

 **espero que les allá gustado**


	4. la historia de los mukamis parte 1

**disculpen por la tardanza, tenia bloqueo de escritor. este cap es como un ova de lo que les paso a los mukamis**

 **espero que les guste y gracias a los que me comentaron :)**

* * *

 **La historia de los mukamis parte 1**

-estas lista yui?

-eh…s-si hermano ya tengo todo listo para salir-responde la rubia

-ok entonces solo faltan yuma, kou y azusa

-ruki ya están listos?

-si madre solo faltan los chicos-contesta ruki

Después de cinco minutos el padre de los chicos, Ren mukami, llega a la casa listo para irse ya a la mansión donde pasan sus vacaciones, en este caso festejaran el cumpleaños de yui, su hija menor que cumplirá 15 años

-hola ya están todos listos para salir?-pregunta

-si papa-dicen los hermanos

-bien entonces vamos-dice Sara la madre de los muchachos

-este sábado va a hacer el mejor para ti yui ya las invitaciones fueron mandadas a tus amigos para tu fiesta-le dice el padre a su hija

La familia sale para su mansión, después de unas horas llegan, desempacan las maletas y se acomodan

-ok ya todo está ordenado es hora de leer un poco-dice ruki

-¡ruki ayuda!-alguien grita

Ruki corre a la pieza de kou y azusa por los gritos que escucho

Entra a la habitación y ve a yuma teniéndolo a kou de la cabeza

-kou cuantas veces te digo que no molestes azusa cuando está viendo anime-lo reta mientras le aplasta la cabeza con una almohada

-¡ruk…ru…ruki hermano ayu..da!- kou pide socorro a su hermano mayor

-bueno ya esta basta de pelear-dice la madre, entra a la pieza y agarra a yuma de la oreja y a kou del cuello de su camisa

-hay mama eso duele-dice yuma

-mama…n..no puedo respirar-trata de soltarse

La madre los saca a los dos del cuarto y llama a ruki, azusa y yui para cenar.

 **5 días después…**

Los hermanos deciden acampar con yui para que los preparativos de sus 15 sea una sorpresa ya que estarían fuera de la mansión un día antes de la fiesta de su hermana

-azusa baja del árbol ya y ven a ayudar con la tienda de campaña-dice yuma

-…ok..hermano ya…bajo

-y hermanita estas emocionada por mañana?- Pregunta kou

-siii ya no puedo esperar mas

-yui y que te parece la tienda?-yuma y azusa preguntan con una sonrisa en la cara

-eh…siii-dice con un tono sarcástico

La tienda de campaña esta muy mal armada y ruki decide hacerlo por su cuenta

Después de un rato ya todos están listos para acampar, los chicos están sentados alrededor de una fogata

-ok ya solo faltan 2 horas para las 12 y para que esta nena ya sea toda una mujer-dice kou mientras abraza a su hermanita

-y…que quieres..por tu…cumpleaños…yui?-pregunta azusa

-mmm en realidad no lo sé todavía

-chicos no quiero ser agua fiestas pero parece que va a haber una tormenta creo que no nos vamos a poder quedar aquí mucho tiempo-dice yuma-tarde ya está lloviendo

-ahh no jodas-se queja kou

-ruki…que hacemos..ahora?- pregunta azusa

-no queda de otra tendremos que volver antes de que se largue más fuerte-contesta ruki

Los chicos se dirigen a la mansión mientas los padres están poniendo los últimos arreglos para la fiesta

-ok ya todo está listo que te parece cariño?-pregunta Sara

-todo está muy lindo amor te felicito-contesta Ren y le da un abrazo

-bueno es hora de dormir pero estoy muy preocupada por los chicos está lloviendo muy fuerte

-tranquila no les va a pasar nada y aparte ruki está al pendiente de ellos estoy seguro que él se puede hacer cargo de la situación

Los padres de los chicos cansados se dirigen a su habitación

Mientras tanto los chicos están por llegar yuma, kou y azusa se adelantan un poco, ruki y yui están juntos

-….yui

-si hermano que pasa?-le pregunta a ruki

Ruki la abraza y le dice-feliz cumple hermanita espero que la pases bien y que todos tus sueños se cumplan yo te voy a cuidar toda mi vida te lo prometo- Yui se sonroja y le devuelve le abrazo

-esto es para vos estuve como loco buscando algo para regalarte pero espero que te guste-y le da un collar de oro con un corazón y sus iniciales

-te amo hermano muchas gracias me encanta-le agradece y le da un beso en la mejilla

 **Mientras tanto en la mansión…**

-amor escuchaste eso?-pregunta Sara un poco asustada

-…-

-Ren-trata de despertarlo

-que pasa cariño?

-estoy escuchando ruidos abajo-le dice preocupada

-de seguro son los chicos que volvieron por la lluvia-dice Ren

-estas seguro amor

-ok me voy a fijar que pasa ya vuelvo-le contesta para que no se preocupe

Ren sale de la habitación y se dirige abajo.

* * *

-ah espero qu…-alguien le tapa la boca antes de que pueda hablar

Sara trata de soltarse pero no puede esta encima de ella, acto seguido saca un cuchillo y lenta mente se lo empieza a clavar en el pecho una, otra y otra vez hasta que deja de moverse y sus pupilas pierden su brillo

-…1° muerto solo faltan 6 quien será el próximo en morir no puedo espera más para saberlo jajaja-y desaparece de la habitación…

* * *

 **espero que les allá gustado**

 **hasta luego :D**


End file.
